ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson/Gallery/Season 2
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' Gang in Season 2.jpg IDDISeason2Pic.jpg Logan_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpg 'Slumber Partay' Slumber Partay 1.jpg Slumber Partay 4.jpg Slumber Partay 6.jpg Slumber Partay 8.jpg Slumber Partay 10.jpg Slumber Partay 12.jpg Slumber Partay 13.jpg Slumber Partay 14.jpg Slumber Partay 16.jpg Slumber Partay 17.jpg Slumber Partay 19.jpg Slumber Partay 20.jpg [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-12.jpg I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-4.jpg [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-2.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-11.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-22.jpg [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-1.jpg [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps14.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps3.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps2.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!15.jpg [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] Logan Finds Out!.jpg Logan-finds-out-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-6.jpg He's just been text dumped!.png Jogan hug!.png That's awful!.png When you learn you best friend loves you.png He doesn't feel good talking to Jasmine!.png She's almost in tears!.gif What_a_cutie!.jpg [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Food Fight Screencaps2.jpg Food Fight Screencaps16.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps10.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps7.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who1.jpg Lindy Comforts Logan.jpg|Logan gets hugged by Lindy when he suffers from a huge heartbreak over Jasmine He's crying!.jpg|Logan cries over Jasmine, proving he really does love her Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday Logan_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpg logan3.jpg [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] Cute18.jpg cheer-up-girls-favorite-moments-tv-caps-15.jpg cheer-up-girls-favorite-moments-tv-caps-4.jpg Logan - Mr Awesome.jpg [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] 138950 0708-900x600.jpg 138950 0398-900x600.jpg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] 139119 1652-900x600.jpg 139119 1216-900x599.jpg 139119 1533-900x600.jpg 139119 1418-900x600.jpg 139119 0261-900x600.jpg 139119 0223-900x600.jpg 139119 0739-900x600.jpg Elementary-my-dear-watson-favorite-moments-tv-caps-3.jpg [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Spa.jpg Larrett6.jpg Larrett7.jpg Garretthug.jpg Larrett8.jpg Larrett9.jpg Spa.jpg Garrett & Logan - LBG.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] lindylogan.jpg lindylogan1.jpg loganpicture.jpg lindylogan2.jpg loganpicture1.jpg Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Lindy_&_Logan_-_DD.jpg [[Drum Beats, Heart Beats|'Drum Beats, Heart Beats']] 139446 1424-900x600.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg First drum lesson.jpg Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg Joganreassure.jpg Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helping Jasmine play the drums....much to his own delight Logan saves Jaz!!.gif The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leaning in, trying to kiss Jasmine! Logan_-_DB,_HB.jpg Logan's in love!.jpg Drummers in Paradise.jpg Logan_loves_Jasmine?.jpg When you're about to kiss your "ex".jpg Before the Fall.jpg Logan's fantasy.gif Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif Dream killed.gif Funny moment.gif Jasmine's fantasy.gif Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif Fantasy over.gif After the fantasy.gif [[The Doctor Is In|'The Doctor Is In']] Picture6.jpg 'Bite Club' Logan_&_Delia_-_BC.jpg Logan_&_Delia.....&_Frankinstien!.jpg Logan_-_BC.jpg The_gang_-_BC.jpg 'The Rescuers' Jasmine's New Boyfriend.jpg|Logan and his new girlfriend!! Image-2.jpeg Logan_Loves_Jasmine!!!!_OMG!!_jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!!!! ������������ Nothing,_but_love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him too. ���� The gang - the finale.gif Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� After the kiss!! jpg.jpeg IMG 20151011 160403.jpg Jogan Rumble Juice.jpg Jogan - Happy Ever Afterjpg.jpeg Jogan_In_Love!!_����..jpg Logan - the finale.gif Jogan kiss part 1.gif Jogan kiss part 2.gif|Logan and Jasmine lean in �� Jogan kiss part 3.gif Jogan kiss part 4.gif Jogan kiss part 5.gif|Just look at how happy they both are! Aww! ���� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg Jogan finally hsppens! Part 2.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg Jasmine and Logan - True Sole-Mates.jpg Logan_and_his_new_girlfriend.jpg The gang - TR.jpg He's so in love! ��.gif She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif Jasmine and Logan's first kiss!!.png Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg Jogan_-_Happy_Ever_After.jpeg|Awww! Jogan!! Just look at them! ����.jpg Jogan In Love!! ����-.jpg|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� What_it_all_started_with.jpg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|They are so in love!! ���� Watching Jogan.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Images Category:Male Galleries Category:Logan Watson